


Heartless War

by Caffinated_Story



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Other, blood guts and gore feature as secondary character tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffinated_Story/pseuds/Caffinated_Story
Summary: Every battle was hell. Anyone who tried to say otherwise was a liar or a damned fool.Prussia had seen more than his fair share of battles and wars. He’d fallen and gotten back up countless times.This time would be no different.





	Heartless War

Every battle was hell.

Anyone who tried to say otherwise was a liar or a damned fool.

Prussia had seen more than his fair share of battles and wars.

He’d fallen and gotten back up countless times.

This time would be no different.

 

It hurt, because he wasn’t immune to pain; even if he sometimes wished he didn’t have to feel anything.

A soldier had gotten lucky and stabbed a bayonet right through his heart.

Or more accurately; where the soldier thought the heart was.

Prussia smirked to himself as he wrapped a hand around the handle of the bayonet, pulling it out as he stared the young man straight in the eye.

The soldier shivered in fear and was only seconds away from having his legs buckle and give up.

“Nice try,” Prussia spat, ignoring the need to cough up blood from his punctured lung that was slowly mending itself. “But you got the wrong side," 

The soldier shook like a leaf in a storm and let go of his rifle, backing away slowly, fear and horror etched onto his face like ink on paper.

"Come on,” Prussia egged on. “Why’d you stop? I’ll give you a free hit,” he laughed and grinned wickedly at the soldier, holding his hand out to his side. “I won’t even move. You clearly need the target practice,”

“M-m-monster,” the soldier stammered out before turning and running as fast as he could away from Prussia and the on going fray.

“Amateur,” Prussia spat before inspecting the rifle the soldier had left behind.

“Baptised with my blood… Suppose it’s only right I take it then,” Prussia whistled happily as he wiped the blood on the bayonet off with coat, thanking the deep blue colour for being so good at hiding stains.

Smiling to himself Prussia grabbed his newly acquired rifle and marched on.

Stubbornness was only half his driving force.

Prussia’s pride was the other.

A punctured lung was a minor inconvenience in the grand scheme of things.

He would have survived a stab to the heart too, but that took longer to heal.

 

Prussia coughed up some blood, spitting it out and wiping it away with the back of his hand.

It was probably a little bit down to luck that nation’s hearts resided on the right side.

Luck or God’s will, Prussia didn’t care what it was.

All that mattered was that he could keep fighting.

 

Fighting till he got what he wanted.

 

And until then his heart would keep beating a steady rhythm to the sound of the war drums.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: obviously in canon nations are shown to have their heart on the left side (Russia being shown to miss his/have it fall out)
> 
> But what if we go by the idea that the heart can represent the capital of a nation? And is obviously a weak point for any nation.
> 
> So what if their bodies are mirrored to ours? They still bleed. They still have ‘normal’ human organs, but it’s “flipped”. Heart on the right, liver and gallbladder on the left, etc.
> 
> Just thought it would be fun thing to explore!  
> (The condition is called Situs inversus and is found in about 0.01% of the population  
> Medical fact of the day (σˋ▽ˊ)σ. )


End file.
